Some software applications query a database for information retrieval and/or storage. Queries use specialized syntaxes and/or formats to communicate with a database. Different types of databases use different syntaxes and/or formats for communication. In some cases, a syntax describes a Data Manipulation Language (DML), while in other cases, a syntax describes a Data Description Language (DDL). DML statements direct retrieval or modification of information and/or data stored in a database. DDL statements direct creation, modification, and/or deletion of definitions of objects (e.g., tables, views, etc.) in a database.